Mistakes of the Past
by D-sama
Summary: Hermione gets pregnant during her 7th year. harry is hurt by it while ron tries to help him out. The group seperates because of it and now reunite after 7 years. sorry bout teh HG bashing in chap 1 will be HgHP though practice story! R


Hey I'm just trying out random stories right now to see if I still got it before I continue My My Mate story. Anyway just R&R  
  
Harry just stared at Hermione in shock. "what'd you say?" Harry asked shakily. "I'm pregnant Harry!" Hermione said, eyes brimming with merry tears. Harry felt a wave of dizziness and pain swallow him whole. He looked to Ron on his left side. He looked furious, as well as everyone else inside the common room.  
  
They all knew Harry loved Hermione; they all helped him out when he tried to find ways for Hermione to notice him. However, by the looks they were giving Hermione, they just found out all their efforts were in vain.  
  
Harry barely stood up and sulked over to Hermione. "Congratulations herms." he said in a soft depressed voice. He couldn't bare to hug her; there was too much pain in his heart.  
  
Harry turned around and walked over to his head boy dorm. Ron stood up and glared at Hermione "hope you have fun with Jacob" he sneered. He to turned around and walked up the head boy's dorm to speak with Harry.  
  
Jacob was a transfer student from Bulgaria. He didn't have accent, had short brown and silky hair, and every girl fell in love with him. He was soon after sorted into slytherin, but soon became an outcast there for not hating the gryffindors. Hermione felt that he needed a friend so she welcomed him over to the gryffindors table where he was warmly welcomed by the girls, and hated by the boys.  
  
Hermione and Jacob soon grew closer together and eventually started going out, which lead up to this situation.  
  
Hermione looked at the common room in confusion, first Harry didn't sound to happy about it, Ron looked like he hated her, and now the common room. She stood up and walked up to the head boy's dorm after them.  
  
(AN: just to let ya know. In this story both Harry and Hermione are the heads. It's supposed to be 1 chosen from 2 houses but oh well!)  
  
Harry's vision blurred as he walked towards his bed. The pain in his heart became more intense as he thought about Hermione. He had loved her with all his heart, he had protected her risking his life, and he would have done anything for her.  
  
Instead she found some one else, she went with him and went out of her character and she even had the nerve to tell Harry that "I'm not looking for any romance until I get out of Hogwarts yet, I'm sorry Harry" every time he tried to get closer to her. And here She was, inside of her 7th year, with a soon to be baby.  
  
And every time after that, he kept trying to convince him self that she was just his best friend and nothing more. But obviously it didn't work to well.  
  
He sat down on his bed and covered his face with his hands. His eyes brimmed with tears as he started to sob. Ron came up about a 2 minutes after Harry. It seemed to him that his presence was not acknowledged yet. He sat down besides Harry, and patted his back. "Don't worry mate, I'm sure there's others." Ron began but Harry lifted his head abruptly and looked at Ron.  
  
"You know as well as I do Ron! That there is no other for me. I love her with all my heart. Yet she wont even acknowledge it!" Harry half shouted, and half whispered.  
  
"Look mate, the years almost over. We have one week left until our graduation. And being head boy, you're going to have to make a speech. We cant have you mopping around like this" Ron stated, trying to sound optimistic.  
  
Harry looked at him and gave Ron a half grin. "I guess your right Ron. but it hurts."  
Ron grinned back, "I know mate. things will get better"  
  
Hermione stomped up the stairs determined to find out what everyone's problem was. They should be happy for her!  
  
She reached the top of the spiral staircase that lead up to the head boy's dorm. She walked in with furry in her eyes and shouted: What's wrong with you guys! You should be happy that I'm having a baby!"  
  
Harry looked at her with disbelief, pain, and anger in his eyes. " Us? What's wrong with us? You mean what's wrong with you! You're still 17 Hermione! Do you think your going to be ready to become a mother? Do you really think Jacob is the one for you?" Harry snapped at her.  
  
Hermione glared at him, " You don't think I'm ready? You should ask your self that! Just because you defeated voldemort and saved the wizarding world, then got your fame back. You think you know everything! Well guess what.!" she began but was cut off by Harry's stare.  
  
She backed up a bit in fear as Harry's hands instinctively went for his wand. "Guess what, what! You know everything Mrs. Bookworm! Guess what! You don't! I never asked for anything! I got unwanted fame! Still have unwanted fame! And got stuck with the burden of being half of voldemort!" Harry shouted.  
  
When Harry had defeated the dark lord. In a desperation attack to stay alive, he had force fused him self with Harry. Giving Harry un- imaginable power. But a great dark side to himself.  
  
Ron stood up trying to get Harry calm. "Just leave Hermione! We don't want you here!" Ron said with tolerance in his voice. "What? What was that Ron?" Hermione said in disbelief. " You heard me! Leave! We don't want you here with us anymore!" he shouted.  
  
Hermione's eyes flashed with hurt. "Fine, I guess this is goodbye then." And with that she walked down the spiral staircase.  
  
"Thanks Ron." Harry whispered. "No problem mate." Ron whispered back composing himself again.  
  
As the week finally ended, the graduation had begun. Muggle parents, and wizard parents had arrived to see their adult children graduate, and finally become full adults. The graduation was a success, with no problems.  
  
The graduation party was soon after, where even the ministry of magic had decided to make it a holiday. To make people remember those who lost their lives during the 3 year war. And to celebrate the victory over near impossible odds.  
  
Headmistress of Hogwarts, Ministry of Magic, Professor McGonagall. Had made almost all the arrangements for the holiday. She had seemed more into the idea of making it a holiday more than anyone else.  
  
During the final battle with Voldemort. Dumbledore had died, trying to help Harry get to Voldemorts layer. And after those 3 years of war. The wizarding world wanted a leader that wouldn't lie to them while innocents were dieing. So they impeached fudge and elected the second best person fit to the job. Professor McGonagall.  
  
The night subsided and all was silent. Then when morning came the 7th year students took one last look at the school that taught them so much and departed. Ron and Harry took their own path while Hermione took her own.  
  
They haven't spoken to each other until it was 7 years later where they were forced to meet again.  
  
Hey like I said this is a practice story. But if it is good I will try to continue it. R&R my loyal fans! 


End file.
